The Creatives - Rewrite
by Th34wesomeness
Summary: The Overworld is in peril. The mysterious rulers known as the Wizards are growing weaker, and an unknown threat is rising in the desert. Hale, a slightly bashful thirteen-year-old boy, didn't know or care about any of these problems. But when it is revealed that he is a Creative, one of the most powerful beings in the Overworld, he's immediately pulled into the fray. (REWRITE)
1. Prologue: The Godists

**Hello, and welcome to the re-write of The Creatives! I'm Th34wesomeness, in case you didn't know or was just to lazy to check. Anyways, this is a re-write of my first fanfiction, The Creatives, which I finished. ****I've put the sequel on hold until after December, as I want to completely re-vamp the story. I'm changing lots of names, physics, and more, and adding much more detail. This is just the prologue, and if you read this for the first time, I strongly encourage you to keep going to the next chapter. So yeah... enjoy!**

Diüqs walked through the tunnel, listening to his footsteps reverberating against the sandstone walls. The casual observer might have said the passage was new; it looked refined and clean. However, this was not the case, for these tunnels had existed for for more than a hundred years.

However, Diüqs did not have any interest about this. He had grown up in these underground passages, forced to learn on his own. His mother had been gone for most of his childhood, and his father was cruel. Of course, this was to be expected from a Godist. So, as he walked through his old home, he thought.

The passages all formed a giant underground complex. In fact, it was big enough to hold an army. And as Diüqs emerged from the tunnel and onto the balcony of a dimly lit, sandstone-columned room, he looked over his army of rough, leather armor-clad Godists. His mouth twitched as if to smile, but he did not. He kept himself composed, and stepped out for the rows of soldiers to see him.

The crowd began to chant, growing louder and nearly thunderous.

_Hail the Godists, hail to Di! Hail the Godists, hail to Di!_

Diüqs allowed a pleased expression to come across his face. The Wizards thought they been driven out, but they were sorrowfully mistaken. The Godists had been spending years hiding; training for the day that they would finally get retribution. The Godists would surely return.

Diüqs had only one thought.

Revenge.


	2. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

**CHAPTER ONNNEEE! I decided to post the epilogue and the first chapter at the same time, because logic. Anyways, I almost forgot to say this in the epilogue: I may or may not have an OC contest for the sequel. I dunno yet. So yeah... enjoy the chapter!**

"Hale, get up! Get-up get-up get-up!"

Through the blur of my sleep, I hear a voice. "Just a few more minuutess…"

"Come on! You can't be late today!" Barely opening my eyes, I see my little brother, Seth, on top of me.

"Why…"

"Don't you remember? It's Ination-or-whatever Day!"

I pop out of bed!

… and hit my head immediately against my brother's.

"Ow!" After a few seconds, I get a view of my surroundings. Not that I needed to, my house is so plain and unadorned that I hardly need to look where I'm going. My room consists of nothing but my bed, a chair, a ladder, and a table. There's a map on the windowless stone brick walls, but not much else. Overall, not very fun for a basement.

My little brother Seth sits on the ground, rubbing his shaggy brown hair (which looks a lot like mine) and looking at me. "Why'd you do that?" he demands with his ten-year-old voice.

I get up and walk across the room, not to get ready, but to slap my annoying brother on the head. "Shut up," I say playfully. I'm wide awake now, since it never takes me long to wake up. As I look at my brother, and back to our clock, I notice something.

"OH CRAP! IT'S INITIATION DAY!"

I spring into action, running to my closet and, taking a second to think, choose some pants and my favorite shirt before getting ready.

Initiation Day is quite possibly one of the most important days of any Overworlder's life. When kids turn twelve, they get into Survival School. Last year, I missed it, along with my friends Kane and Colt. More on them later.

Anyways, in Survival School we learn how to do all the stuff adults can, like breaking blocks and crafting. One of the most important things that we do, though, is get a backpack!

I suppose you're wondering,"Why does he need a backpack?" Well, these aren't normal backpacks. These backpacks hold what adults call your inventory, and allow you to do all these cool things, like jumping really high or crafting.

So you can see why I'm be so excited. I have to get there by forty-five degrees (which is about 9:00 AM) or I have to wait another year to join. Last year, I missed it, and I'm determined not to miss it this time.

One of the main things about Initiation Day (other than the backpacks) is that they make you take a test. It's supposed to show them what kind of job you might have after Survival School, and what's the best way to go about it. The adults never tell anyone about what the test is supposed to be like, though, which is kind of annoying.

Anyways, as I go across my room (which is about five by five metres, and three metres tall) I take a look at the map of the Overworld. It's been on the wall for years, and I might as well refresh my memory; it might be on the test.

The map shows an aerial view of the Middle Earth, all the way from the the Buntalan Mountains, to the Great Plains, and finally to the East Sea. It isn't as detailed as most maps, but it shows all the major cities and lands. It only takes me a few seconds to find where I live. In the very center of the map is a port city called Stõlbrist. It's average in size, but essential to the world's trade. The "island city" is my home.

Remembering what I'm supposed to do, I take a few minutes to get ready before climbing the ladder in the corner. Passing the first floor, which is six by six meters long, I go up to the flat roof. Leaning over on the fences, I look out over the bustling city.

Stõlbrist is laid out very orderly, with everything important in complexes. Most of the houses are like mine, wooden with support beams on the corners. Most have flat roofs that you're able to go on top of to see around you. There are two house complexes next to each other, covering nearly the entire east peninsula of the island. To the west is the castle, and in front of the castle is the marketplace. That will be my first stop before I head to the southwest corner of the island.

Past the south side and across the river, you can see the lighthouse with its light blinking. There's not much interesting about the gray-and-white patterned tower, but if you look past the north river, you'll see something more important. Just on the edge of land, and only accessible through a bridge, is the Wizard Tower. Not much is known about the Wizards, but there are many rumours about flying and amazing bottles that can heal you when broken.

However, most people take them for just that: rumours. I always had a nagging suspicion about the Wizards, but I keep to myself.

Turning, I could just barely see the large courtyard where Initiation Day is held on the other side of town. Already there are people gathering there. I guess I need to get going, then.

Going down the ladder and out of my house, I walk into the streets towards the courtyard. Walking down the cobblestone streets, I'm greeted by a lot of "hello!"s from friendly neighbors. That's one of the great things about Stolbrist: everyone is different, and most are friendly.

Making my way to the courtyard, I stop by the castle. Well, not really the prodigious castle itself, but rather the market teeming with traders next to it. My mom has a checker-patterned booth cramped in between the garish shops, and if it wasn't so vibrant with the flowers and plants that she sells, it would be nearly inconspicuous. Weaving my way through the shoppers and the traders clamboring for attention, I make my way to her.

"What are you doing?" she asks when she sees me. "You can't miss Initiation Day!"

Sliding away from the crowd, I lean on the plant-filled counter. "I just wanted to stop by. What are you selling today?"

Tossing back her braided blonde hair, she reaches under the counter. "Oh the usual. Roses, daffodils. But look what I found in the fields earlier!"

With a nearly childish look of anticipation on her face, she pulls out a sky-blue flower.

"Is that-" I begin.

"It's some sort of Lobelia. Isn't it beautiful?"

Blue flowers are incredibly rare, and each one is worth a crazy amount of gold coins.

"Now go to the courtyard, Hale. You don't want to be late." she looks at me with a concerned look, but I can tell she's still overjoyed.

Turning away and running out of the market, I continue to make my way to the courtyard, smiling all the while. If anyone deserved those flowers, it was mom.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Kalmin Brind looked across the courtyard steadily filling with students, he almost broke into a grin. Almost.

He had taught Survival School for nearly twelve years, ever since the Godist War. He had fought in the Stolbristian Navy, but an injury during the battle of Mina, a major turning point of the war, left him unable to fight. Since then, he had dedicated himself to teaching Survival School, and even though he had finally recovered three years ago, he kept on teaching. Fighting was not appealing to him anymore, even if he was supposedly the most talented swordsman of his era.

But this was no time to think of the past. A very important student was going to be here today, and it was his duty to teach him the basics of survival. It was the son of one of the most well known leaders of the Godist War, and it was of utmost importance that he is trained properly.

If only the child knew of his father's past…

::::::::::::::::::::::

Passing one of the three main docks, I finally get to the courtyard. There are already more than thirty students there, including my two friends, Colt and Kane.

Kane spots me from across the courtyard and strides over. "Hey man! How's it going?"

"Not much," I reply. "Just the most important day of my life."

"At least we're not late this time," Colt says from beside me. Jumping, I nearly scream.

"Holy Notch, you really need to stop sneaking up on people," Kane jokes, but he's right. Colt moves like a Creeper, and is about as quiet when he talks too. "But I still think it was worth it last year. Even if I did have to clean Mrs. Maria's shop every day for a month."

"Anyways, what do you think we're going to do today? I sure hope-"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Survival School!" Kane is interrupted by a thirty-something year old, stepping up onto a raised wooden platform. "I hope you are all ready for Initiation Day. I'm Mr. Ley, but you can call me just Ley. I will be your teacher along with Mr. Brind!"

Another man that looks a little bit older steps up onto the platform, and everything goes silent. His footsteps reverberate against the stage, and he stops.

"Hello, everyone! I am Mr. Brind," he yells. "I hope you have a pleasant experience here. However! Remember that this is a learning area, not a playground! That means no playing, no yelling, no nothing unless I say so! Understood?"

I join the chorus of yeses and hear Kane say a sarcastic "maybe".

"Good. Our first thing we will do is take the Test! Follow us to the testing room. And good luck!"

With that, he steps off and leads us to a wooden building. Separating us into groups, he has us each take the test. Before long, it's my group's turn.

Walking into the room, I sit down in one of the many desks. I look down and see a piece of paper, some ink, and a quill. After Ley goes over some generic rules, I pick up the quill and begin the test.

_Question 1. What is the most important aspect of a city?_

Weird. After some thought, I pick C, government.

_Question 2. What is your favorite activity outside of work?_

After a few more questions, it seems this is nothing more than a personality test! Of course, there's a few questions with definite answers, but most of it is just opinion!

Forty questions later, I reach the end of my test and put down the quill. Soon after, Mr. Ley announces that the test has ended and he guides us out onto the field, where Mr. Brind is going over the rules. Looking over I see the first group (there were three groups, and I was in the second) and join my friends.

"Now, rule thirty five!" Mr. Brind begins. "Never… yes, Sarah?"

A pale, brown haired girl lowers her raised hand. "Sir, you skipped rule thirty four."

Mr. Brind winces. "We, uh… deleted that rule. It's useless."

Kane gives me a bored look, and Colt sits at attention. If Colt is anything, he's a diligent student. Kane is pretty much the exact opposite.

"Anyways, rule thirty five: never, under any circumstances, use your survival techniques outside of Survival School unless authorized! Rule thirty six..."

I can see why Kane is so bored...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After what feels like a gajillion years (and yes, that is a form of measurement), Mr. Brind finally finishes going over the rules and lets us go.

"You will get back the results of the test tomorrow, and then you will be able to pick your backpack," he says, or rather, yells while we get up and leave.

Kane looks over to me when we pass the courtyard gate. "I'll be at the Sword Field, if you want to hang out." He then dashes off in the direction of the castle. Typical of him, he never misses swords practice.

I turn around. "So Colt, what do you want to… Colt?" Colt is gone, as usual. Silent as a Creeper.

"Alrighty then," I talk to myself. After taking one last look at the courtyard, I start towards the market. Maybe I can get some food, I'm starving.

After a few minutes of walking (and running past the creepy graveyard), I make it to the market. My mom is probably not at her stall right now; this is the time she would go across the river to find more flowers.

Weaving through the crowd once more, I get to Mrs. Baker's stall. Mrs. Baker is one of my mom's best customers, and my mom loves her cakes. Because of this, I usually get some sort of bread free, and today should be no different.

"Oh, hello Hale! How are you doing today?" she greets me as she reaches down into the furnace.

"I'm doing fine. We started Survival School today!"

"I'm sure you did. I remember when Nucand first went to Survival School. He was so cute!"

Nucand, her son, peeks around from the other side of the furnace. "Mom, that was five years ago. I'm older now!" he whines in humiliation. She always called him "cute" or "little". I can see why it would get on his nerves.

"Oh, you know I'm just so proud of you!" Mrs. Baker says. "Anyways, here's your bread, Hale."

I toss a few coins to Nucand and leave, munching on my lunch. Heading across the street, I enter the castle Sword's Field.

I look around and spot Kane training with some girl. Kane was probably the best person of his age at the sword, and he's not far behind with the bow, either. I sit down on a bench across from the small seven-by-seven arena and watch the duel.

"Alright," a judge says. "Both opponents have a single training sword and no shield. Are you ready?"

Kane, with a determined look on his face, nods. The opposing girl nods as well, never taking her eyes away from Kane.

"Very well. Begin!"

The two begin to circle around each other, keeping their swords at the ready.

The girl attacks first with a hit from above. Kane steps aside and blocks the stroke. He turns his sword slightly so that the momentum of her strike carries her past him.

The girl looks as though she stumbles, but quickly turns around and does a diagonal strike. Kane blocks it head-on. He does a low sweep with his foot. The girl is knocked over. She falls, and he points his sword towards her neck, thus ending the match.

"The opposer Anna has been defeated. Kane wins the match!" the judge announces. Suddenly, rounds of clapping come from around the mini-arena. I was so caught up in the fight that I didn't notice a crowd had gathered around the match!

Kane and the girl, Anna, shake hands. Over the clapping, I hear Kane say something about it being a good match, and they step off the square.

"That was amazing!" I say to him as he jogs towards me, taking off his sparring gear. "How did you know to block when she tripped?"

"I dunno," he replies. "I just... felt it. But did you really expect anything else?"

"Not really," I say, getting up. "But it was still awesome either…"

I swear I saw someone behind him, but as soon as I looked, they disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Kane asks.

"Huh… nothing, I guess," I reply uneasily. That was weird.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Mr. Brind sighed as he checked over the tests. He knew that the boy had been here today, but he couldn't find out which one. No one knew.

So, Brind and Ley checked the tests. Each person had gotten something different, save for the twins who had both been predicted as miners. A few were special; the Kane boy had gotten Swords Master, which was extremely rare. Of course, there was the physical part of the test as well, but they wouldn't get that until after Survival School was nearly finished.

Mr. Ley approached Brind. "Did you see anyone.. special? Someone who could be the boy?"

"I saw one, but I'm not sure," Brind replied.

"Hale?"

"That's the one. He seemed… different. Like he had an otherworldly aura around him." Mr. Brind shifted in his chair.

"He might be the one. His friends seemed talented as well," Ley said.

"True… I'm no man of superstition, but I've seen some weird happenings throughout the Overworld. Monsters, magic potions… perhaps we should keep an eye on him. He may be the one."

With that, Mr. Brind got up and walked away.


End file.
